Petrified
by Fire-Blast99
Summary: Based off the song by H8 seed and Mic the Microphone, 'Petrified' leads you into the world of horror and confusion.


"**Hello foals, don't laugh, I am more than I seem, I'm just a monster come to get you from your nightmares and dreams, so don't run, don't scream, just look into my eyes and feel the coldness taking over as I suck out your life"**

**Babs Seed skipped along the paths of Ponyville, happily humming to herself, she heard a slight scream from Fluttershy's house, a shiver was sent down her spine, like a flash and then gone, to her surprise, another scream never came, her fears were growing, whatever was inside that house, it was up to something. She spotted that white allicorn with those fancy accessories, and of course, that orange Pegasus with the red, orange and yellow blended mane and tail, she rolled her eyes as they approached her,**

"**Hiya!" The white allicorn said, Babs Seed smiled a little, then looked back at the mysterious house, "I'm HeartBringer!" the allicorn said, Babs Seed nodded, still looking at the house,**

"**And I'm Fire Blast! You must be that Babs Seed from Manehaton, right?" the orange Pegasus said, Babs Seed nodded and turned to look at them,**

"**I heard a scream from inside that house" Babs Seed said, pointing towards the house,**

"**Weird, Fluttershy is usually out on a picnic with Angel" HeartBringer said in confusion, Fire Blast tilted her head slightly,**

"**Yeah, she would never scare someone, maybe we should talk to her" Fire Blast replied,**

"**Are you sure?" Babs Seed said nervously,**

"**Yeah! I'm up for anything! Well… Almost anything" Fire Blast exclaimed, HeartBringer walked towards the bridge, Fire Blast and Babs Seed followed her, they stared through the crack in the door,**

"**Fluttershy? You in?" Fire Blast asked, a slight laugh was heard, then a pair of glowing orange eyes that shone lightly in the pitch black room, the three walked in, just to expect it to be a prank, but the door slammed shut, Babs Seed screamed, but reassured herself seeing the light from Fire Blast's mane and tail, HeartBringer looked around, hoping to find a window or lantern, another laugh was heard, but this time louder than the last one, the three wondered exactly where in Celestia's name were they, whilst the laughs sent the shivers running and the fears growing.**

"**You can't escape, I will find you and I'll turn you to stone with a soul crushing gaze that shakes you right to your bone, so you can run and cry for help, but there is no where to hide, I'm gonna stalk you to the end and leave your soul petrified"**

**The three searched all over the place, Babs Seed felt like screaming and running, but didn't bring herself to it,**

"**Ouch!", Fire Blast and Babs Seed turned to see that HeartBringer hit something, Fire Blast walked towards the sound of the mare's moans, she gasped to what she saw, HeartBringer screamed, Babs Seed looked at the object which could be seen thanks to Fire Blast,**

"**A-A-A-Apple Bloom!?" Babs Seed murmured, Apple Bloom was still and cold, she was a statue! HeartBringer walked backwards a little,**

"**What in Celestia's name is going on!? I demand an explanation!" HeartBringer said angrily, Fire Blast stomped her hoof,**

"**Hello dearies!" a mysterious evil but shy voice said, HeartBringer was terribly puzzled, her mane was tugged, she yelped in pain, "Yes, yes! Screams! Ah… My only food is screams, well and of course…" the voice said before shining a light, the three screamed, "PONIES!", a mysterious half dragon and half Fluttershy creature stood before them, Fire Blast's fire dimmed, HeartBringer was tugged again, but this time, by her hind hooves, she screamed as she was pulled into the darkness, Fire Blast gasped, Babs Seed cried a little,**

"**HeartBringer! FLUTTERSHY! Why are you doing this!?" Fire Blast roared, her mane turned into poison, and her eyes turned blood red, Babs Seed watched the last bit of orange turn into purple, Nightmare Poison stood before Babs Seed, staring at where HeartBringer was dragged away,**

"**Oh… She's safe, for now" Fluttershy replied with the most horrid grin on her face, Babs Seed stayed behind Nightmare Poison, and heard the slight pain of the purple mare as chains and strings were attached to the neck, causing Nightmare Poison to go into shock, she couldn't speak, Babs Seed felt something on her hooves, dragging her backwards, towards what was once the stairs of Fluttershy's house, she was dragged up the stairs, her chin bouncing off every one of them, she kept repeating ouch and ow, until she stopped at the top of the stairs, her fears were winning this time!**

"**I'm not ephemeral, eyes glowing red, I am the end of all, turn your heart to stone and leave you reeling up until you fall, I'm half dragon, half chicken, all killer, so strap yourself in cause you're in for a thriller"**

**Babs Seed heard the screams and gasps of HeartBringer and Nightmare Poison for many minutes, she feared the worst, what was this place? Who was that dragon Pegasus?**

"**Leave them alone! Please!" Babs Seed screamed, but she was too late, the sound of dragging statues filled the silence from the two, Babs Seed felt tears drop down her cheeks, the two mares who tried to protect her were statues, she screamed, hoping somepony could hear her, she felt something under her chin, she saw the face of Fluttershy with glowing reddish orange eyes, looking right at her,**

"**Now, another filly for a wee taster! Just for me! ME! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" the Pegasus roared, Babs Seed heard the silly evil song of the dragon Pegasus, "Do you know what I am young 'un?" Fluttershy said,**

"**Fluttershy, the kindest Pegasus in all of Equestria?" Babs Seed replied in fear, Fluttershy laughed, Babs Seed looked at the rolling creature before her,**

"**HA! You're so stupid! I'm a Dragasus! Half dragon, half Pegasus, but" Fluttershy paused, Babs Seed gulped, "All killer" Fluttershy said in a deep, low voice, Babs Seed screamed, but was hushed by Fluttershy, "Please don't, you'll bring all of Ponyville against me" Fluttershy said in a deep evil tone, Babs Seed felt a scream build up in her throat, growing stronger,**

"**Please let me go…" Babs Seed murmured, Fluttershy leaned towards the young, terrified filly,**

"**Oh I would, but I would starve, everypony's gotta have their snacks, don't they?" Fluttershy said, Babs Seed prepared herself for the last moment of her pathetic life, she was a blank flank, she had no cutie mark, she bullied her own cousin,**

"**Fluttershy, you don't need to do this! You won't starve, you'll just need a new diet, that's all" Babs Seed exclaimed, begging for her life, hoping that the Dragasus would accept her mercy and let her free, but did that happen, well, no.**

"**I'm gonna catch you when you're walking alone, and stop your heart cold, smiling as I turn you to stone, so if you're brave think twice, yes, the stories are true, I'm not a fairytale, and I'm coming for you"**

**Babs Seed waited for her moment of becoming a statue, like HeartBringer, Fire Blast, Apple Bloom and a strange male unicorn she's never seen before, she looked up at the yellow and green creature, crying, her heart thumping out of her chest, heavy, her eyes red from crying and screaming, sore, her throat dry and sore from screaming for a long time, numb. Fluttershy looked at the filly, using her own magic on the terrified filly, the filly's legs froze, she was slowly becoming stone,**

"**Please… Don't do this…" Babs Seed murmured, she spoke no more, Fluttershy giggled and swiped at the frozen filly's head, taking it off, stones shards fell all over the place, Fluttershy stared down on her victim,**

"**Oh, what a snack! That hit the spot! A pathetic blank flank!" Fluttershy roared, she continued laughing her guts out and listening to her echoes in her dark and lonely house, a mutated Angel came out, Angel was now half bunny, half lizard, with sharp claws and almost every detail of a lizard, Fluttershy stroked her wee friend, "That fool, right Angel?" Fluttershy said, stroking the mutation's belly as it roared happily, "How about another picnic? At Twilight's!?" Fluttershy said, the mutated Angel roared, Fluttershy smiled a smile like the look on a carved pumpkin on Nightmare Night, she went down stairs and packed a basket, then put on her costume, disguising herself as her old self, Angel put on his costume as well, Fluttershy and Angel walked out the house and onto the streets, everypony no expecting anything, "Perfect! No pony knows!" Fluttershy murmured, she trotted along to Twilight's and knocked on the door, with a drink with some sleeping pills in them, Twilight came to the door, and smiled as she saw Fluttershy,**

"**Hi Fluttershy! Is that a drink? Man, I'm thirsty" Twilight asked,**

"**It sure is, take as much as you need" Fluttershy said calmly, Twilight gulped it all down then fainted, Fluttershy smiled, and carried the unicorn back to her house, smiling along the way, never letting it go, Angel grinned under his own costume.**

"**I go strolling nightly, hug your fillies tightly, because at the end of the day, baby, I'll be out stalking prey, and if you see my fearful shadow, don't wait for it to get bad no, I'd gladly turn you to stone with my eyes that chill to the bone.**

**I've broken out of my cage, now feel my primal rage. (I'm not stopping, I'll keep coming if you value your life then you better keep running.) And it won't stop 'till I'm satisfied, I'm gonna leave you petrified."**

**Twilight fluttered herself open, to see some creature in front of her, and four statues, and a mutated bunny lizard grinning, Twilight gulped, this was her doom.**


End file.
